


Sick Date

by wontokki_luv97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shin Hoseok is adorable, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontokki_luv97/pseuds/wontokki_luv97
Summary: Y/N (your name) is supposed to go on date with Hoseok but she wakes up sick! What will she do?





	Sick Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I've used this website for so long but only recently made an account. This fic is so sappy please save me from the cringefest hole I've put myself in. Feel free to leave some comments letting me know what you think or give me some suggestions for other fics. It doesn't have to be Wonho/Reader. They can be relationships between the members too but not between Monsta X and other groups since Monsta X is the only group I know well enough to write about <3

You jolted up in bed, unable to remember whatever dream you had that caused you to wake up so abruptly, but immediately regretted changing positions so quickly. It seemed like it took all of the strength you had in you arm to lift your hand to move the hair out of your face, quickly grimacing when you felt how hot and clammy your forehead was. You didn't register how sore your throat was until a harsh cough racked your body, a crackling, mucous-filled sound erupting from you throat.

When the coughing fit finally subsided, you layed back down and groaned at how sore and exhausted your body felt. As soon as you were about to resign yourself to not being able to move for the rest of the day, you remembered that you're supposed to go on a date with your boyfriend Hoseok today and groaned even louder, wincing at the pain in your throat and your garbled mess of a voice. _Of all the days in the world I have to be sick today?! I haven't seen Hoseok since he went on tour 3 months ago! This can't be happening!_

You and Hoseok started dating a few weeks before he debuted with Monsta X. While you loved Hoseok and you were so happy that he was living his dream, it severely limited the amount of time you guys had to spend together. You never minded, because whenever he had time he would text, or call, or videochat and make sure you knew just how much he loved you. Being apart for long periods of time just made you guys cherish the times you did get to spend together. Today was supposed to be one of those special days, and here you were ruining it by getting sick out of nowhere.

 _God this is the worst...I need to call Hoseok and tell him I can't go out with him today._ _Where did I leave my phone?_ You tried to sit up so you could look for your phone, but the onslaught of dizziness that accompanied the attempted movement quickly changed your mind and you settled for moving your head in the direction of your dresser on the left side of the bed. You usually had your phone sitting on the dresser for easy access in the mornings since you also used it as an alarm, but you realized upon looking that your phone wasn't there. You sighed heavily, which only accomplished starting yet another coughing fit that stripped you of any energy you had left.

You vaguely wondered where your phone could be when you heard the ringtone blasting from your living room. You briefly remembered coming home from a late night at work, and throwing your bag on the couch before stumbling to your room, only awake enough to strip out of your uniform and throw it in the hamper in your closet, before quite literally falling into bed and succumbing to sleep almost immediately. You realized that your phone must be in the bag, and that ringtone was most definitely the one you set for Hoseok, but you couldn't bring yourself to react, as a wave of sleepiness fell over you. You figured a quick nap would provide you with the energy you needed to grab your phone (despite the fact that the idea made no sense) and surrendered to sleep.

\----  
Hoseok was so excited to finally be back home from tour. He loved his Monbebes dearly and cherished every second he got to perform for them and see the smiles on their faces as they cheered for Monsta X, but touring was exhausting, and despite wanting to make their fans happy, they were human and did need a break every once and a while. After returning to the dorms last night, he texted Y/N telling her that he was back home, that he loved her, and that he would see her the next day, and quickly fell asleep, not bothering to wait for a response since he knew she worked late.

He was surprised however, when he woke up today expecting to see a message from her, and was instead greeted with nothing. He frowned as he got out of bed and got ready for their date. Y/N wasn't the type to not respond to a message, so it struck him as odd, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he went through his morning routine.

As he stepped out of the shower, water droplets still trickling down his toned, muscular chest, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room to check his phone again and became a bit worried when he still had no notifications. He sighed deeply and proceeded to call her, three times in fact, all of which went unanswered.

"What the hell is going on?", he quietly asked himself. This kind of behavior was so out of character for Y/N, and if he wasn't worried before he definitely was now. Deciding that enough was enough he quickly dried his hair, put on clothes, and rushed to Y/N's apartment. He called her a few more times on the way over to no avail, worry settling deeper into the frown lines on his forehead.

He finally reached Y/N's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited patiently, but when a few seconds turned to a few minutes with no answer he began to question if she was even home. He knocked again and pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any movement coming from inside but he heard nothing. He went back to thinking that she wasn't home, but he saw her car outside in the parking lot of the apartment complex, and there is nowhere within walking distance that she needed to go to today. He knew where she kept her spare key and debated whether or not he should use it, he'd never had to use it because she always answered the door when he came by, and for some reason using the key felt like an invasion of privacy, even if they had been dating for over a year. _I really feel weird about using the spare...but she wouldn't have told me where she keeps it if she didn't want me to use it right? I guess we'll find out..._

He reluctantly bent down and pulled up on the mail slot at the bottom of the door. He felt around on the backside of the mail slot cover, until he felt the tape and pulled it off, the door key coming with it. Really, Hoseok felt this was a dumb place to keep a spare, by his reasoning anyone could find it if they were looking for it, and he brought this up to Y/N several times, but only received comments about how hiding things in plain sight lowered the chance of people finding it. He shook his head and smiled fondly as he unlocked the door and called out for Y/N. He quickly shut the door behind him and put the key back where he found it before registering that she never responded.

He took off his shoes and set them in the shoe rack next to her door and began wandering into the apartment.

"Y/N? Are you home sweetheart?", he called out to once again get no answer in return. He saw Y/N's bag laying on the couch with her phone poking out of it, the notification light blinking, and reached down to grab it. _Okay...if her bag and her phone are here then she has to be home, so why hasn't she answered me yet?_ With the phone in hand he wanders further into the apartment, seeing that her bedroom door was wide open.

"Doesn't she usually sleep with her door closed?", he questions aloud as he stalks over to the doorframe and peeks into her room. His worry seeps away a bit when he sees her sleeping in her bed, though not completely. Y/N's not usually a heavy sleeper, so there is no reason why she wouldn't have woken up when he called or at the very least when he came into her apartment. He quietly walks into the room and grabs the stool in front of her mirror and desk where she does her makeup. He brings the stool over to the side of the bed she's sleeping on, and sits there.

He immediately notices that something is wrong when he looks at her. Her usually relaxed sleeping face has been replaced with a contorted one that screams discomfort. Despite the beads of sweat and rapid panting breaths that indicate she's hot, she is shivering under the covers. A look of panic takes over his previously calm expression when he feels her forehead and realizes how hot it is. All of her out of character behavior is starting to make sense now that he sees that she's sick, but this obviously doesn't bring him any comfort. He gently pushes her hair off of her sweaty forehead and carefully shakes her awake. Her face contorts even more and she lets out a pitiful whine before her eyelids flutter open to reveal her red-rimmed glassy eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?", Hoseok whispers quietly in case his sick girlfriend has a headache.

She blinks at him a few times, seemingly not registering what is happening around her before her eyes widen in realization and she sucks in a breath abruptly, causing her to spiral into a coughing fit yet again. Initially, Hoseok is too startled to do anything but he quickly comes to his senses and rubs her back until the fit subsides. When the fit is over and she can finally breathe again she speaks.

"Hoseok...", she says in a hoarse whisper, "When did you get here? What's going on?"

"I just got here not too long ago. I've been calling you all morning but you didn't answer and I was worried so I came over. Clearly I made the right call." He responded with a gentle smile on his face, though it quickly transformed into a look of worry when he saw tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh Y/N, please don't cry. What's the matter?", Hoseok questioned.

"I ruined everything", she began explaining with her teary, still strained voice, "We haven't seen each other in so long, and now we can't go out because I'm sick and you spent your whole morning worrying about me...I'm sorry."

"You can't seriously be apologizing about this.", Hoseok spoke softly, "I'm worried because I love you and I hate seeing you in pain. I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend time with you. If that means me taking care of you when your sick, then that's fine with me. I'd do anything for you baby, please don't feel guilty because I love you." Hoseok had grabbed her face and carefully stroked Y/N's tears away until she calmed down. He moved his hands from her face and grabbed her hands instead, stroking them with his thumbs in a calming motion. "I'll be right back with some stuff to take care of you, okay?"

\----

You watched Hoseok's back as he scurried out of the room, a small smile coming to your face. You really did have the best boyfriend in the entire world. You giggled lightly as you heard him scramble around your apartment, cursing lightly when he presumably bumped into something. He came back into your room wearing a face that was meant to ooze confidence as he carried a pile of things in his hands and tried not to drop them. When he got to the foot of your bed he practically dropped everything on the bed as you struggled to sit up. He quickly came over and helped you, placing a pillow behind your lower back so you'd be more comfortable. He then grabbed the thermometer and held it up you with his mouth open, as if he couldn't just verbally ask you to open your mouth but you did it anyway and he held it there until it beeped. He looked at the thermometer with a frown on his face as it read 102.3°F.

He pulled out the medicine you had in your bathroom cabinet for the flu and took out 2 tablets. He then grabbed a bottle of water and handed both to you. You reluctantly took the medicine, wincing as the water went down your scratchy throat. He continued rummaging around the bed for things, he placed a box of tissues on the dresser next to you, along with the medicine and another bottle of water. He then placed a fever patch on your forehead, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he did so, and he didn't seem to notice the gentle smile you directed at him. He carefully coaxed you to lay back down and stroked your hair until you fell asleep.

You woke up a few hours later to Hoseok running his knuckles gently against your cheek. He smiled his signature bright smile when he saw your eyes open and slowly helped you sit up again. Next thing you knew he was holding a spoonful of soup in front of you saying "Ahhh~" with a dorky smile on his face. You playfully rolled your eyes and winced at the pain that came with the action before you conceded and opened your mouth. He managed to get you to eat about half of the bowl before you complained that you were full. He helped you lay back down and layed next you as he played with your hair in an attempt to get you to fall asleep again, but you wanted to talk to him first.

"Are you sure your okay with taking care of me all day?", you spoke carefully, cringing at how hoarse your voice sounded. Hoseok looked confused by the sudden question and seemed to think about his answer for a bit before looking you in your eyes and answering genuinely.

"I'm enjoying this a lot more than I think I should.", he responded honestly, and now it was your turn to look confused, but you said nothing figuring that your facial expression would convey the question. "You've always been such a strong person Y/N, before today I'd never seen you cry, I don't think I've ever even seen you sick before. Versus me who gets sick every month and cries during sad movies. Of course I've always admired that about you, but it feels nice to have a reminder that you need me and that I can take care of you instead of you always taking care of me.", he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at his confession, before his eyes widened comically and he sat up quickly before continuing. "Not that I like seeing you sick or anything! I feel bad that you're ill! Ahh...this isn't coming out right..."

You grinned and sat up slowly preparing to respond to Hoseoks comments, as he looked at you expectantly, when you felt a strong tickle in your nose. Seemingly reading your mind, Hoseok handed you a tissue, and you took it and let out a few kitten-like sneezes into it. Hoseok giggled in the most adorable way as you wiped your nose and glared at him. His facial expression softened perceptively to one of pure, unadulterated fondness and he looked at you. You couldn't help but blush softly and look away for a bit before gathering courage and looking him in the eye adoringly. He stared at you for a bit before becoming uncomfortable under you gaze and glacing to the side, also blushing lightly and rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I love you.", you whispered to him and you continued to stare. His expression melted from embarassed back into a soft one and he looked you in the eyes again, a small smile adorning his features.

"I love you too, Y/N"


End file.
